Kutunggu Jandamu
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Biasa bermain dalam cerita yang sama tak ayal membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada lawan mainnya, Haruno Sakura. Sang model terkenal asal Suna. Tapi bagaimana, jika menurut kabar yang beredar si gadis cantik Musim Semi tersebut telah bersuami?


Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Guanteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _AU, OoC, Typo(s), Plot rush, etc._

Kutunggu Jandamu

Humor

Sasuke U., Sakura H., Gaara.

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biasa bermain dalam cerita yang sama tak ayal membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada lawan mainnya, Haruno Sakura. Memang dalam beberapa hal, terutama dalam sebuah cerita bernuansa romansa, tak ayal dapat menimbulkan cinta lokasi antar para pemain, terutama para pemeran utama ini.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi dengan Sasuke ketika dirinya bermain dalam film yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura, si model cantik asal Sunagakure itu.

Berawal dari tawaran sebagai model sampul pasangan ter- _hitz_ di abad ini oleh brand majalah terkenal, Sasuke mulai merasakan ada hal lain mengalir dalam dadanya.

Sakura itu cantik –memang. Semua orang juga mengakuinya, termasuk Sasuke. Tapi ada satu yang menganggu Sasuke hingga saat ini.

Karena, menurut rumor yang beredar, Haruno Sakura itu…

….sudah menikah.

Oh. My. God.

Jangan sampai semua rumor itu benar.

* * *

"Kumohon, jangan pergi!" Pinta lelaki berambut emo itu pada gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Langit di atas sana masih meraung menumpahkan air ke bumi. Tetesannya membasahi setiap sisi, tak terkecuali.

Kepalanya tenggelam dalam lekukan leher jenjang sang gadis, sampai air matanya berbaur menjadi satu dengan air hujan.

"Maaf," gumam sang gadis berambut _pink_ itu pelan. Tangannya terangkat, melepaskan lingkaran tangan sang pria di sekeliling bahunya. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik, menghap sepenuhnya pada sang pria. "Aku akan tetap mengejar cita-citaku. Dan kita… harus berakhir sampai di sini."

"CUT!"

Para kru langsung membenahi berbagai peralatan mereka ketika suara menggelegar sang sutradara mengakhiri syuting kali ini. Para asisten dari masing-masing pemain langsung bergegas memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh basah keduanya.

"Sempurna seperti biasa, Sakura!"

Karin, yang merupakan asisten pribadi sekaligus saudara sepupunya memberikan pujian yang bagaikan makanan sehari-hari untuk Sakura. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri atau apa, namun kata-kata tersebut selalu ia dengar.

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dengan hidungnya yang memerah. Sakura memang rentan terhadap cuaca, apalagi, _setting_ kali ini di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Kita _break_ sebentar untuk makan malam, oke. " Sang sutradara berambut perak panjang itu berujar lagi. Para kru dan semua staff mengangguk sambil dan mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka.

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang masih memegang naskahnya. Kaki kanannya menyilangi kaki kirinya. Tanpa sadar, tungkai jenjangnya melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sasuke.

"Semua orang mulai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan, tapi kau…" Sakura menunjuk kertas tersebut dengan jari lentiknya. "Mengisi perutmu dengan tulisan ini," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus samar sambil meliirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Kau juga," katanya.

Bibir _peach_ Sakura mengerucut imut. "Aku tidak biasa makan lewat pukul tujuh, kau tahu!" tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dengan kepalanya yang terjulur, mencuri lihat pada kertas yang masih ada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Di _scene_ terakhir nanti, kita akan berciuman. Benarkan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dari bulu mata lentiknya. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, yang sedari tadi asyik menikmati keharuman tubuh Sakura sedikit merasa kecewa ketika gadis itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Bibir _kissable_ nya melengkungkan senyum tipis ketika mengingat kata-kata Sakura tadi. Memang, di bagian akhir nanti akan ada adegan ketika mereka berciuman sebelum Sakura dalam cerita pergi melanjutkan cita-citanya untuk bekerja ke luar negri.

Membayangkannya saja, membuat Sasuke ingin mencium Sakura di sini sekarang juga.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Uchiha Sasuke tertarik pada Haruno Sakura. Namun, entah bagaimana, Sakura nya saja yang tidak peka atau memang dia tak perduli. Ya, memang sih, Sasuke tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Namun apa perlakuannya kepada gadis itu masih tidak cukup.

Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu spontan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Hah~ pupus sudah khayalannya beberapa saat yang lalu._

* * *

...

…

…

Suara bantingan kertas di meja kaca itu menjadi salah satu suara yang memecahkan keheningan. Nafas yang terdengar memburu membuat semua orang tahu, bahwa sang produser sedang marah besar saat ini.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti hal ini, Haruno- _san_!" sang pria bertubuh tambun itu menghela nafas lelah. "Kau..bagaimana…"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana para _paparazzi_ itu mendapatkannya, Akimichi- _san._ " Sakura mendelik tak suka. Mengapa semua orang di sini menyudutkannya? Itu hanya sebuah foto biasa. Dengan ia dan seorang pria di dalamnya. Hanya saja, para penggencar berita terhangat di tanah air itu yang melebih-lebihkannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan menyalahkan Sakura terus, lagi pula wajar jika dia pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya kan?" Kali ini giliran mata Sasuke yang melotot tak suka ketika mendengar nada tak acuh dari Karin.

Onyx-nya memandang Sakura yang kini tengah duduk santai di sofa. Kedua alis _pink_ -nya saling bertaut, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ohya, besok aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku. Kalian semua datang ya? Kau juga harus, Sasuke."

Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, suara ceria Sakura kembali menggema. Gadis itu melihat Chouji dengan tatapan minta maaf khas dirinya, sebelum memeluk pemuda itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Pria brewokan itu menatap terkejut Sakura sebelum mengangguk. Meninggalkan sebersit tanda tanya besar di kepala raven Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke tak pernah merasa deg-degan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia mendatangi rumah seorang gadis. Bahkan saat di Universitas dulu, Sasuke sempat berkencan dengan berbagai jenis wanita.

Tapi yang kali ini beda. Entahlah!

Apa ini karena ia benar-benar menyukai gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu? Sasuke tidak tahu, jadi _stop_ menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di kediaman Sakura, semua orang telah ada di sana. Tak banyak. Hanya beberapa kru dan sahabat-sahabatnya saja sepertinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Tuan Tampan!" Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke. gadis bermata emerald itu menggunakan gaun malam berwarna _pink_ pastel dengan belahan dadanya yang sedikit rendah, sedikit mengekspos kulit putih porselennya.

"Jangan bercanda," dengus Sasuke. Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar suara datar pria itu. Semia orang begitu terkejut saat seorang anak sekitaran umur lima tahun tiba-tiba muncul dalam pesta ini dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

Gadis itu menaruh minumannya dan tersenyum hangat pada sang bocah. "Hallo, sayang?" gemasnya sambil mencium kedua belah pipi gembil anak laki-laki itu.

Kalau dilihat dari rambutnya, mungkin ini adalah anak Karin, karena mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Tapi, matanya…kemilau emerald itu.

 **Ting..Tong**

Sasuke melihat Sakura berbisik di telinga anak-anak tersebut membuat kepala yang ditumubuhi surai merah itu mengangguk antusias dan langsung berlari ke depan.

"Sakura…itu," bahkan untuk bertanya kata ' _siapa anak itu?_ ' pun lidah Sasuke terasa kelu. Sakura sendiri, yang berada di depannya kini hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo bergabung bersama mereka. Ada yang ingin aku katakan," ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan perasaan tak enak melanda hatinya.

…

…

…

Mungkin inilah yang disebut karma. Sasuke selalu menolak segala jenis wanita yang bersedia menjadi pendampingnya. Namun sekarang…

….ketika kepala bersurai merah darah, dengan bocah bersurai sama pula dalam gendongannya masuk, Sasuke sudah merasa tidak enak akan hal ini. Apalagi ketika melihat sang lelaki itu menghampiri sang gadis pujaannya dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh cinta.

Dan lagi, ketika kata-kata itu keluar dengan tenangnya dari bibir gadis _pink_ itu…

"Kenalkan _minna_ , ini Gaara, suamiku."

…Sasuke merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

Sangat berbeda dengan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tampak bahagia, tak percaya dan berbagai macam lainnya.

Tak menyangka bahwa sang gadis Haruno yang masih sangat cantik itu ternyata sudah menikah selama lima tahun lebih dan bahkan memiliki seorang putra yang cukup imut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pernah mendengar hal ini dari Naruto, bahwa ia pernah menyukai seorang gadis yang sudah bersuami. Dulu, Sasuke hanya melemparkan kata-kata pedas untuk mengatai pria jabrik itu. Dan kata-katanya saat itu berhasil menampar dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Tapi kata-kata Naruto saat itu…

"Tak apa jika dia sudah menikah, bahkan punya anak sekalipun." Pemuda jabrik yang _hyperactive_ itu melipat tangan di dadanya. "Tapi yang harus kau ingat Sasuke, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini." Katanya bangga. "Jadi, akan kutunggu jandanya Hinata."

…tanpa sadar menjadikan motivasi untuknya saat ini.

 _Ya, memang tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Jadi, akan aku tunggu jandamu…Haruno Sakura,_ batin Sasuke kalem.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

* * *

A/n:

Humor garing dan mungkin banyak typo, jadi mohon maaf. Lagi mencoba bangkit dari wb berkepanjangan nih, haha!

Ohya, akhir-akhir ini, FNI sepi yah? Perasaan saya aja, atau emang iya. haha


End file.
